Kiss of a SandFlower
by Domini-chan
Summary: BatB gone NARUTO. GaaHina fic. No, I don't care for flames, but I'll laugh if you do. Please read and review. THANK YOU! Rated T for later content. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss of a SandFlower**

**Disclaimer:**We already know I don't own NARUTO. Quit rubbing it in.

**A/N:** I am editing this story _again_. Sorry.

--

Gaara. He was the Kazekage of a grand kingdom that stretched farther than the eye could see. He had many men, maids, and beasts under his rule, all following his every word. He was powerful and strong, with many admirers' at his door. Way too many admirers'. It was actually kind of scary. **(0)**

But he was also selfish, cold, uncaring, and violent. Very violent. Only his sister and brother dared tell him bad news. But even they were careful because his anger fits were terrible and could be heard throughout his entire kingdom. No one was foolish enough to anger or displease their Kazekage Gaara. But then again, no one was foolish enough to anger or displease a powerful fairy either. It was pure folly to do so, because it meant signing a one way contract to punishment. **(1)**

Usually, you had obvious signs that showed you if a crone was actually a fairy or not. And even if they weren't, it was always better to stay on the safe side and help them in their need. But people tended to be a little stupid, ignored common sense, and ended up cursed. Or hexed. Anyway you look at it, they were under a powerful spell that were usually (well, always) broken by a kiss of true love. Or killing the one who had cursed you. But usually from a kiss of true love. And then you ended up waiting years and years for that one moment to come. And it always felt like an eternity had passed before _that_ happened. Heck, it took forever for the right person to come along. If they ever did. And usually by the time that person arrived, your kingdom was overrun by weeds and practically uninhabitable. Pretty sad, actually. **(2)**

Like I had said earlier, no one angered and/or displeased the Kazekage. But no one angered and/or displeased a fairy either. It signed an invisible contract to quite a few years of suffering. But the Kazekage was, as I had said earlier, a cold and self-centered, mean-spirited kind of person, who wouldn't help anyone for anything. Not even an old lady who was soaked to the bone. And who happened to be a fairy. **(3)**

It was one of those dark, stormy nights. The kind that fairies used to disguise themselves as old crones to knock at castle doors to test the kings' kindness and see if they needed punishments. It's an annoying pastime they had that no one's manage to break yet. Anyway, it was one of those nights that always seem to drag those crippled old ladies to a castle door. And one came to the Suna palace.

It's amazing how it always seems to be the king who answers the door for them, you'd think he'd have a servant or a page answer the door for him, but no, the king always seems to be passing by the doors when they hear a resonating knock. **(4)**

As I was saying, Kazekage Gaara was passing by the large doors of his grand palace, when he heard one of those loud, ominous, resonating knocks. With a few members of his court behind him, he went and opened the large doors. It's amazing how one rather small person can open those big and heavy doors so easily. **(5)**

Gaara opened the door, and saw a crippled and drenched old lady standing outside with a sand flower in one of her talon-like hand. "Please, kind Kazekage," she said in a grating, cracked voice that always seem to drive you mental, "Please let me stay at your castle for the night. I'm weary with travel and the rain is falling harder and harder on my old back. In exchange for your hospitality, I will give you this one sand flower. I'd be ever so thankful if you would let me stay."

Gaara stared down in disgust at the old lady. "I don't have time for this. Nor do I want some ugly old crone walking in my castle. Go away, you hag. I have no need for your annoying presence, or for your trifling sand flower. Leave at once and never come back." And with that, he slammed the door in her face. **(6) **Note to all you readers, never, _ever_, do that to an old woman, let alone anybody else. Not only will you probably get cursed, it's really rude and mean to do so. Seriously, didn't your parents bring you up better than that?

Gaara slammed the door in the old crone's face, but it flew open almost immediately after he did. A majestic and unworldly beautiful woman entered the castle. She was about eight feet tall, with wavy, blond-white hair cascading down to her knees, white skin with a smooth complexion, and piercing blue eyes that seem to strip you to your very soul. All in all, she was a very imposing woman. Even to Gaara. **(7)**

He stared up at the fairy's face in awed fear. She looked down at him with cold anger, just like any spited fairy or person would. In a musical voice that was as powerful and loud as the wind in a hurricane with a power rating of 3 **(8)**, she said: "So, you don't think me worthy of your presence? You think helping an old crone will simply waste time and energy? Well, what do you think now, Kazekage Gaara? Seeing how cold and mean you are, I'll make sure your looks reflect your personality. Gaara, your court and villagers will now change forms, as will you. All who live in the castle besides you will look like inanimate objects, while your villagers will become animals. Your kingdom shall be surrounded by thick forests, so that it will be hard for anyone to enter. You have until the last petal of the sand flower I offered you falls to find someone who'll love you and kiss you free. **(9****)**That will give you a good two years. If that doesn't happen by the time the last petal falls, you'll stay stuck as a beast forever. Good luck, Sabaku no Gaara." **(10)**

And with that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. And by disappeared in a cloud of smoke, I mean that she had this smoke bomb that she threw down before she ran out the castle door, slamming it behind her to produce a bigger effect. Hey, fairies might have magic, it's mainly just there to throw curses, you know? They're too lazy to use it to actually transport themselves somewhere. And if one of us mere mortals even mentioned that it would be better to do that, they would either laugh in your face or curse you for 'insulting them'. How do I know all this? I have my resources... **(11)**

The minute the smoke subsided **(12)**, everyone was a different form. Seeing this, they all rushed to the nearest mirror, water basin, and any reflecting surface, to see how much damage the fairy had caused to themselves. They all gasped, cried, or fainted at what they saw. Some simply went crazy with rage. **(13)**

Gaara glanced at his reflection in a mirror, and grew so angry, he broke it into thousands of shards. He went around the entire castle, breaking mirrors and ripping paintings to shreds. He looked terrifying. **(14)**he looked like he was composed of sand, with golden eyes. He had become the beast known as Shukaku. And he hated that. He had gotten so used to his old looks, the fact he looked like Shukaku enraged him. But truthfully, he just liked the fact he was handsome when he looked human. But he'd never admit that, not even to himself. Talk about proud. _-rolls eyes-_. **(15)**

During all that time, I forgot to mention the beautiful sand flower. Whoops. While Gaara was on his rampage of destruction, the flower stood floating about an inch over a small Oakwood table, a glass vial covering it. It glowed dimly, as if it had a light from within. Albeit not a very bright one. It waited patiently, biding it's time. It could afford to wait.

A while later, when Gaara was done rampaging, he came back to where the flower was, staring at it sadly. **(16)** He took one more look at the sand flower, and carefully, protectively, carried it to his room.

Considering he was the king of a _really big_ country, his room was rather small and plain. **(17)** He placed the table besides a painting of himself. **(18)** He glanced at the painting, and slashed it. He couldn't bear to destroy the last memory of his old self, but he couldn't stand seeing it either. But just to be sure it was still there, he covered the canvas up. He sighed, and looked at the flower. Two years of long, tedious waiting for nothing. This was going to be oh so _fun_.

--

**(0)**I should know. They have so many traffic jams there because you have thousands of girls (and boys) having a strike because Gaara didn't say hi that day. Like I said, scary. Also, it's obvious his kingdom is bigger than what we mere mortals can see. Duh. I was attempting melodramatic up there...

**(1)** And usually, they gave you cruel and unusual punishments that could last _years_.

**(2)** And the gardeners usually quit after the first two months, because the fairies always added to the weeds and things. So when they quit, things got worse.

**(3)**Cue dramatic drum-rolls, please!

**(4)** Seriously, has no one noticed it's _always_ the king who answers? Aren't they supposed to have pages or squires or something to do that for them? Has no one else noticed that?

**(5)** For reference, watch Disney's Beauty and the Beast. The flashback where the king greets the crone is a beautiful example. Unless it was in the Christmas Beauty and the Beast. I'm not sure.

**(6)** I practically cried when I saw the look on the crone's face when the king did that to her in the Disney movie.

**(7)**_ -shock, gasp-_ No, not _that_imposing. Just enough to make him look slightly surprised and make him stagger backwards a bit. Wow. Maybe I made Gaara too Out Of Character. Oh well.

**(8)** Which is actually really loud, considering she's still technically human. Maybe I made it too loud...

**(9)**Hehehe, reminds me of Bug's Life.

**(10)**In this fic, that would have been the first time he was called Sabaku no Gaara.

**(11)**I could tell you, but then I would have to stuff your head full of random junk, shove garlic in your mouth, tie you up, and offer you to the fairy who cursed Gaara. And trust me, you do _not_ want to know what she does to her victims... I don't want to have to do that to you, but you know, I'll end up being the one who becomes her next victim if I don't. So hush!

**(12)** And that took a while. The smoke subsiding, I mean.

**(13)**No, no, don't worry; they're still sane. Just very pissed. And Gaara happened to be one of them.

**(14) **Well, actually, he looked like Shukaku, the one tail sand demon in a fit of madness. Okay, maybe he was angry.

**(15)**Seriously, how narcissist can Gaara be?

**(16)** _SADLY?! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING TO GAARA?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE EMOTIONLESS! -faints-_ Uhum. Sorry about that.

**(17)** At least he's not self centered.

**(18)** I take back what I said about him not being self centered.

-

Well. This has been edited yet again. It just goes to show you, I'm _never_ happy with my work, even if I say I am. Oh well, that's just me. I think. Is it? Well, whatever. Review if you want, I don't really mind if you don't. And I'll probably edit this again.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: FINALY CHAPTER TWO!

Kyo: Awesome. Now, is this going to introduce Hinata?

Me: Yup! In her point of view!

Kyo: YOU'RE JOKING!

Me: No. Anyway, DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own NARUTO, Gaara, Hinata, yadda yadda yadda. Own this plot and this fic.

**A/N: **Um... ya, to all you Sasuke fans out there... He's gonna be that jerk Gaston. So… deal with it. And I edited.

**--**

**Chapter 2**

_Everywhere I looked there where these strange flowers. __There was a whole field of them, thousands of them. I knew what they were called, but the name wouldn't come. Not like I cared. I simply enjoyed lying down in them. _

_Underneath the flowers I was crushing, I felt sand. Nice, warm sand. The sun shone brightly overhead, warming me up. I had never felt so peaceful in my life._

_Suddenly, I felt the sand __shift beneath me. I sat up slowly, not at all afraid, but wondering what was making it move. There, in the shadows of briars I hadn't noticed earlier, was a dark and large menacing shape, with glowing golden eyes. They entranced me. I got up, and slowly walked to the shadow. _

_While I was walking towards it, I saw that __the sand was swarming around its paws, moving non-stop. But still I wasn't afraid. I had nearly reached it, when it turned and ran with the sand following. I ran after it, afraid to lose it for some reason. _

_I could just see it ahead, and losing ground fast. But the sand gave me the direction it ran in. I wouldn't lose track of that shadow, no matter what. Why I didn't want to, I don't know. But it enthralled me. __Its eyes had been full of pain and suffering. I wanted to help it. And yet... _

_I knew that wasn't the only reason. There was something else. Something I couldn't quit grasp. Suddenly, the shape stopped. I ran to it. _

_There it was, standing in a pool of light. I looked at it. But before I__ could get a clear picture of its form in my mind, the sand shot up in a wall, blocking my view from it. I tried fighting the sand, but it was useless. I tried jumping over it. But it rose higher with me. No matter what I tried, it wouldn't let me see that shape. So I was just going to have to find another way to see it._

**-/-**

"Wake up, Hinata!" someone yelled in my ear. I shot straight up, falling on the floor. "Good. You're awake," Hanabi said in a pleased voice, a smirk on her lips. I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. "Shut up, Hana. I told you not to yell in my ear in the morning. You'll make me go deaf!" Hanabi simply laughed as I yelled at her. Stupid child. I love her, yet I hate her. Younger siblings: can't live with them; hope you can live without them. But they do have their moments. Rarely.

Anyway, after Hanabi ran out of the room laughing her guts out, I got dressed in my favourite caprices, black/blue t-shirt, and hoody. I walked to the dining room, expecting my dad Hiashi to glare at me again and say how annoying it was for me to sleep in every morning and have to rush to get ready.

It wasn't my fault I tended to stay up late reading my favourite romances like Twilight or magic books from Diana Wynne Jones or His Dark Materials. Okay, maybe it was. But I didn't see why they thought it stupid for me to be so engrossed by books. What was wrong with them?

Books have an amazing quality, depending on the author and the subject. They took you on an adventure, into another world, another time. Sometimes I wished I was the main character in one of the stories I read, such as Fire and Hemlock by Diana Wynne Jones, The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien, or Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, because they always seemed to have a more interesting life than me. So I sometimes imagined _I_ was the main character. But of course I'm not. Stupid world. It just has to be cruel to me.

True to my words, my dad glares at me when I come in. But my uncle chides him when he notices my dad about to tell me off. Thank you, Hizashi. I've just started pouring my favorite cereal, Honey Nuts Cheerio, into my bowl, when my dad speaks up.

"Girls, me and your uncle are going to go on another mission." Hanabi splutters. "Again?!" she whines. Stupid child. Of course again. We're ninjas for crying out loud. It's perfectly normal for them to get a mission. But for what?

"W-what's i-it f-f-fo-for?" I ask him, knowing if I don't, we'll never know why. My dad looks coldly at me for a moment before answering.

"We need to find out what happened to the Suna Kingdom. It's been missing for almost a year now, and no one's heard news of it since last year's meeting. This is going to take a few days, but we're sure we'll be back in two weeks max. So please be good, and don't do anything to annoy Neji, understood?" Hanabi nods enthusiastically. She's had a crush on Neji ever since I could remember. I seriously get scared of that child sometimes. I can't believe she doesn't care that her crush on Neji is considered incest. Brrr. Creepy. Well, I'm not the one who's gonna break reality to her. I'll let my dad do that once he discovers. Which I doubt will ever happen.

Once breakfast is over, I remember that weird dream I had. I went and fetched that encyclopedia about flowers my uncle gave me and start looking for the name of that flower. I found it while flipping through the pages of that ridiculously thick book. Seriously, how many flowers can there be on this planet? By the look of the thickness of this book, quite a _lot_.

I finaly found which flower I saw in my dream while flipping through the flora that grew in drier places. It was a sand flower. Easy enough to remember. But the weird thing was, it only grew in the desert, which is the entire kingdom of Suna. Strange. I've only been there once before, right at the border. But my dad had found me before I could have gotten any further. So I hadn't had a chance to see the resilient little flower. What a shame.

Just then, a maid came in the library and bowed down low before saying: "Your father and uncle are leaving, Hinata-sama. You are required at the front lawn to see off their departure." I smiled at the maid. "Thank you. I'll go immediately." I put the encyclopedia back in it's place and raced to the front lawn.

There stood my father and uncle waiting. I arrived exactly at the same time as Hanabi and Neji. We all bowed down and said farewell. My dad than spoke up. "Before we go, is there anything you want us to get?" Hanabi yelled her wish at the top of her lungs – right in my ear. Wonderful.

"I WANT JEWELS! AND CLOTHES! AND I WANT YOU TO COME BACK WITH LOADS OF IT!" she screamed in her annoying voice. Of course. All she wants is stuff, stuff, and more stuff. Strangely enough, my dad's face cracks into a wide grin. "All right, Hanabi. I'll get you loads of jewels and clothes."

Damn that girl. If I had asked for all that, my dad would have glared me down and would have said a flat out NO. Stupid child getting all the love of my dad, leaving me with nothing. Jealousy gripped me with its cold hand.

"What would you like, Neji?" my dad asked my cousin. "Ya, Neji-nii-kun, what would you like?" Hanabi asked with those pathetic bambi eyes she saves only for him. Neji glanced coolly at her before turning back at my dad. "I would like to know if there is any new move that I could practice with. If so, could you please inform me?" he asked calmly. "Of course Neji," my dad answered. He then turned to me.

His eyes hardened a bit when they landed on me. "And you, Hinata, what would you like?" His voice was as hard as his eyes. I thought for a second, then answered. "I-I w-w-would l-like a-a s-s-s-san-sand flow-flower, p-p-ple-please and th-thank y-y-you." I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Surprise registered in them. "That's it?" he asks me, incredulous. I nod. He shrugs in response. "Alright then, goodbye." Then he and Hizashi leave without a glance back.

**--**

Me: Okay! As you've seen, this chapter is from Hinata's P.O.V. That's how it's going to be from now on. When it's Gaara's side of the story, it's from the third person's view, when we're on Hinata's side of the story, it's _her _point of view. Reviews? Please?

Kyo: Didn't you already explain that?

Me: If I did, I'm repeating. Deal with it. Oh, and Sasuke won't appear until... It's Hinata's chapter again. Deal with it. I edited this chapter and added things. Please reread this if you haven't already done so. And… Flames are a riot. So go ahead, flame!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay, here's chapter three. It's Hinata's POV again. Sasuke appears in this. He's that jerk Gaston (hehehe) and I based his personality on Tamaki Suoh's from Ouran high School Host Club (all you OHSHC know who I'm talking about!). Yes, I'm evil to all you Sasuke fans out there. Oh, and Naruto and Shikamaru are gay. There's a note at the bottom for all my reviewers. And I have edited all three of my chapters. About time too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO or Beauty and the Beast. Sadly.

**--**

**Chapter 3**

After my dad and uncle left, me, Neji, and Hanabi sorta drifted off to... _Wherever._ I decided to go to the library to check out if any of my holds had come in and borrow my favorite story _again._ It had to be the thousand time this year that I had taken it out. Well, it wasn't my fault it just so _happened_ to be a really well written book. And my favourite one at that.

If it wasn't there, I might have had a fit. A bad one. Then again, no. I'm Hinata. I'm the shy girl who can't even face her father without stuttering. When I had asked him my simple question, I barely had one word without a stutter in it. _Pathetic._ And I wondered why my dad hated me.

Oh, to blazes with my shyness! As if I'm going to change that. Well, might as well get another book and forget about my stupid, boring, pathetic life... Change would be good by now...

Where's that book? I'm skimming the shelves, and I don't find it. So someone _did_ take it out...

"Hello there, Hinata. Still looking for that book?" I jump again and fall backwards. Damn the fact I'm easy to surprise. "Dammit Sai, I told you to stop doing that." "Stop doing what?" I sigh. There is no point in getting in an argument with Sai. You immediately know he's going to win. "Oh, forget it," I sigh again. "Then never mind. I came here to say that since you've been the only person to borrow that particular book, I decided to let you keep it." "That's great Sai, and-" I freeze. Wait a minute. Did he just say I could keep the book? As in bring it home and never have to give it back before the due time because I now own it? Is this real or am I still sleeping and is Hanabi going to come in any minute now and yell me awake like she always does? I'm still expecting to go deaf, by the way.

"Sai, did you just say..." "Yes Hinata, you can keep the book." Five second pause. Then: "YES! YES! YESYESYESYESYES! Oh, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I get to keep the book! I GET TO KEEP THE BOOK!" Then I grabbed the book out of Sai's hands and ran outside to share my beautiful news.

I don't think I ever did something like that before. But that's not important. What's important is that I got my favorite book! Yes! There is a God! There is a God! There is- _NOT_ a God! I just saw Sasuke. NO! Not Sasuke!

Why him of all people? The guy doesn't know when to leave things be! Once, he stalked me all the way to my house. Scary. And still he doesn't understand that I _don't_ like him!

Seriously, how many hints in which you say "I _don't_ like you!" must you give out before they understand? "Hey, Hinata-chan! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Apparently, not enough.

"Oh, hey Sasuke," I respond in my dead tone. I don't get it. I only stutter in front of people older than me and whom I wish would think good of me. But in front of people I don't care about or feel _really_ comfortable with, no stutters. Thus, I didn't stutter with Sasuke. Can you guess which reason why?

"Hey, Hinata-chan, baby, how's it been? Miss me?" He asks in his snobbish tone. Jerk. He seriously thinks he can woo me. But the fact is, I'm not like his never ending wave of fangirls. He even got some of my best friends pinning after him. And they _won't shut up _about _they're__**precious**__ Sasuke-kun and __**what he did today**__._ Frankly, I was dead tired of it. I'm sick and tired of hearing day after day "Ooh, Hinata-chan! Did you see what Sasuke-kun did? He _looked_ in our direction! Squeeeeeee!!" or "Hinata-chaaaan! He blinked! He _blinked!_ Kyaaaaaaa!!" Oh, don't get me started on the squees and kyaas I hear each day... God save me from this deadly fate. Please?

"Aw, common, Hinata-chan! You know you love me! Common, say it! Say the magic words 'I love you, Sasuke-kun!' Common, say them!" Why won't God comply? Oh wait, he probably escaped the curse known as Sasuke-kun by now. I hope he regrets the day he decided to create Sasuke 'til the day that shall be known as his end. I know I'll regret the one in which I said "Hi!" to him. Damn my social nature. Wait, aren't I suppose to be shy? Well, whatever.

"Piss off, Sasuke." Whoa, did I actually _say_ that?! No, I didn't. 'Tis a crying shame. But I wish I did. "Oh, hi, Sasuke. Sorry, no I won't," I reply in my amiable voice with a hint of 'go away' in it. But he doesn't get it. He never does. "Aw, why not, baby?" Why won't he leave? "Because I don't love you, Sasuke," I reply with the tone of a teacher patiently explaining why a child shouldn't pick they're nose to a five year old. He even responds like one. "But why not? Aren't I dashing and handsome enough for you?" Shut up already! Leave! Sheesh! "It's not that, you're just not to my taste." "Ah, so I _am_ handsome enough though?" He asks in that clearly pleased tone of his. I roll my eyes as Naruto suddenly appears.

Now, Naruto is a little different then most. He's gay and in love with Sasuke and openly shows it. But all it does is inflate Sasuke's already bloated head. He thinks he's such a smexy beast, even the guys are after him. So, naturally, I should be too. But he can't seem to get I'm not.

But Naruto, on the other hand, is completely under Sasuke's spell. "Of course you are, Sasuke!" he screams to the heavens, and I mean _literally_ screams it to the heavens. I'd be amazed if the angels up there aren't deaf yet. I'm especially amazed that we mere mortals down here aren't deaf either.

"Yes, yes I am, aren't I?" Sasuke asks in his stupid, sickly self-absorbed tone of voice. The amount of love this boy gives himself sickens me to my stomach. I'm amazed I haven't puked yet. I have, once. It's an experience I do _not_ wish to go through again.

While Sasuke is in his little world and Naruto is complementing him, I simply walk away, since it's the perfect time to do so. Sadly, before I can fully make my escape, my way is blocked by Sasuke's three main fangirls that don't have direct communication with him, unlike Naruto.

My way was blocked by none other than the three queen captains of the fangirl squads: Sakura, Ino, and the genius Shikamaru.

Although I'd like to point out right now that Shikamaru is indeed a boy, he acts exactly like a fangirl when it comes to Sasuke. It's a bit scary the way the lazy Shikamaru can convert so quickly to an energetic fangirl squad leader when he even _hears_ the name Sasuke. I am not joking. I had nightmares for weeks the first time I saw the transfer of personality. I still do.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" They all cry out joyfully. Even though they love Sasuke and know I don't, they're still three of my best buds, even if the rest of the Sasuke fans want to do me in for my lack of love for Sasuke. "What's up?!" I'll tell you right now, they all cried that out in perfect unison. Scary.

"Oh, not much. Just trying to get away from Sasuke again," I replied calmly, without my annoying stutter. "What?! Trying to get away from him?! Why would you want to do that?!" they cried out in dismay, still in they're perfect unison.

"Oh, because he was being in my face again and I wanted to go read my book that Sai gave me," I told them placidly. "Oh, that's nice, he finaly gave you that book," they said, pushing the topic aside to get to the 'real' problem. "But how could you not want Sasuke-kun in your face?! We would kill to have that luck!" they yell. And for some reason, I did not doubt they're words.

"Well, that's nice and all, but I want to go read my book now. If you're looking for Sasuke, he's right over there with Naruto," I gracefully informed them. "Oh, he is?!" they cried, looking in the direction I was pointing at to make sure my words were true. "Oh, he is! Thanks, Hinata-chan!" they cried out before running towards the place where Sasuke was, crying out "Sasuke-kun, we love you!" in they're fangirl unison while doing so.

I laughed on the way back home, stopping at the market to stock up on food and sitting underneath my favourite tree to read while waiting for Tenten to come join me.

--

Me: Well, that is such a better writing style than the last Hinata POV, don'tcha think?

Kyo: I guess...

Me: Yes, it is. My writing improved so much. Miralith Kirian will be so happy. I thank Miralith Kirian (and all my reviewers) very much for the constructive critisism to help improve my writing so I could make this chapter better. To tell you the truth, I only started working on this about a week ago. This is the third time I'm writing for this chapter, as in, this is the third time I even opened this document to work on this chapter. ... Don't kill me.

_-long pause-_

Kyo: _-sinister voice- _You mean to say you didn't even work on this chapter for over a year?

Me: Ya, pretty much.

Kyo: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Me: _-from far away-_ Sorry, couldn't hear that! What did you say? Well, please review! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Kyo: _-with a baseball bat-_ GET BACK HERE!

Me: Sorry, gotta run! _–runs away with a crazed, baseball wielding Kyo after her-_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I am back my dears! And with chapter four! _–mad cheering-_ I WROTE 14 PAGES! _-even more mad cheering- _Okay, okay, moving on. From now on, whenever I'm refering to Beauty and the Beast, I'll write BatB. Oh, and we're on Gaara's side of the story. (FINALY!) About time too.

'_Blah._' Gaara speaking to Shukaku.

'_**Blah.**_' Shukaku speaking to Gaara.

"_Blah."_ Gaara speaking outloud.

"_**Blah."**_ Shukaku speaking outloud.

Use this for future references.

Well, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting tired of saying I don't own NARUTO. Aren't you?

--

**Chapter 4**

Gaara stood in the halflight in one of his overgrown gardens. He smelled something that was new. What did that scent remind him of?

'_**It's the scent of a human, Baka!**_' Why did he have to interrupt him _now?!_ Why must he always –

'_Wait, the scent of human? Here? But that's impossible, all my people where transformed into animals. Unless..._'

No. It wasn't possible. He couldn't let that thought spread and create fase hope for him. Because if there where humans from the outside world here... Then that meant...

'_**Hey, Baka! Doesn't that mean you have a chance at being human again?!**_'

Yes... It did! But what if... No. He wouldn't let that thought formulate. He wouldn't let the possibility that these people wouldn't be the answer come to his mind. These people would help him find his one and get that stupid kiss. Because if they couldn't... Well, it was better to think they could.

He crept to the place where the scent was strongest, and looked at the beings that were still human. Wow, he is so wishing he still was, with his dashing looks and blablabla. I'm giving Shukaku blackmail material here.

There were only two of them. Both adults in their mid-thirties, early forties, and clearly twins. And each had a wedding ring on their fourth finger. _Damn!_ Okay, I know they probably don't have rings in Narutoverse, but work with me here...

Well, since they proved to be useless, he would go with plan B. Kill them.

He rushed out of the bushes, infuriated, snarling, agnry at having his only chance at freedom blown away. Before the two men could react, he had them pinned down underneath his massive paws.

"_Give me one good reason not to kill you, you bastards,"_ he hissed. Hizashi looked at him, stunned, while Hiashi, for clearly it was the Hyuuga leader and his brother who had arrived at Suna if you're bright enough to notice, starting pleading to Gaara in the most disgusting way imaginable. Or something close to that.

"Please, please, you vicious beast, don't kill me, don't kill me!" Hiashi cried out. _PA-THE-TIC!_ _"I said give me a reason not to kill you, not plead for your life, asshole,"_ Gaara hissed in a more insistent tone. _"What will you offer me to save your pathetic existence?"_ See? Even Gaara thinks Hiashi's pathetic.

"I'll offer you my life to save Hiashi's." Both Gaara and Hiashi stared at Hizashi in shock. Neither had expected him to say something like that. But as we all know, Hizashi, _**unlike**_ Hiashi, was a kind soul and would offer everything he had to save someone he cared for, even his life for Hiashi's, even though he knew how evil and gross Hiashi was. And that, my dear readers, is known as too big a heart.

Gaara stared intently at Hizashi, searching for signs that shown that the nin was bluffing. But he saw none. And he knew, that this man meant it. Had he been in a better mood, he would have left both go. But as it turned out, he wasn't in the mood to do that. And he decided that he was in the perfect position to be an extortionist. Wow, Gaara's evil.

"_That's not enough, I have two victims here, and I expect to be given two lives in return. So if you want this bitch to live, you're only paying me half the price."_ "The girl!" Hiashi cried out in a moment of desperation.

Dead silence. Then _"The girl...? What girl would that be?"_ Realisation dawned on Hizashi. "No, Hiashi, not Hinata. Not Hinata, please!" _"Too late, he offered, and I accept. Give me Hinata, and I'll set your sorry ass free."_ "No... Please, please reconsider. Don't take Hinata. Please!" _"I'll take her since he __offered,"_ Gaara insisted. Hizashi started panicking. Not Hinata, not sweet, calm, kind Hinata. Anyone but her... Then, he thought of something.

"Fine then. Take Hinata. But I have a last request." This piqued Gaara's curiosity. He suddenly didn't mind him taking the girl called Hinata? What was he up to?

_"Last... Request...? Why should I grant you one?"_ "Please," Hizashi pleaded with him. "Please, grant me at least that one request before I die... Please..." Gaara thought for a moment, weighting his chances at getting more out of this deal if he granted this request than if he refused.

"_Alright then, I'll grant your last request. What is it?"_ Hizashi stared at him with a grim face. "Once you get Hinata, you let her live."

Gaara cocked his head to the side, studying the Hyuuga. He remembered this man from the few times he had been escort to the third Hokage and how he had been kind to him the only times they had talked. But still, why would he want the Hinata girl to live?

"_Why should I let her live? I see no point in doing so."_ "She's an amazing cook, good at house-cleaning and house maintenance, intelligeant, logical at most time, and a good companion." Gaara pondered this. This did make sense. And new company would be a welcome change.

"_Alright then. She will live. That asshole's life for yours and the Hinata girl under my wing."_ Hizashi smiled. Hiashi was sobbing with joy and fear. He was going to live. _He was going to live!_

Gaara stared at the conceited man with contempt and disgust. _"You. I expect the Hinata girl to be in top condition. And if you send anyone here to retrieve her, she and you will die. Once you report back to her leader, make something up, I don't care. Just don't let your Hokage know anyone __here is alive, and that the grounds here are useless for taking over. I'll send you back to your home in one of my carriages."_

Hiashi suddenly stopped sobbing and looked up nervously into the gold and black eyes of Gaara Shukaku. "Th-that's okay, I can walk home," he tried explaining, anything not to have to go in one of this beast's carriages. Gaara smiled menacingly.

"_No, I insist. Either you take the carriage or the deal is off."_ "So, when do I leave?" Gaara smirked. Much better. He then went ahead to whistling a particular order that called a strange carriage. No horses pulled it, it walked on four legs. Each one thick and strong, ending with tough fingers finished with sharp claws. The entire thing made of wood. And it walked normaly, not in the robotic way one would expect it to. There was a seat in the front, and the windows were blocked with bars. All in all, a very imposing carriage. And the interior was much scarier. Wooden seats, with chains on them, beneath them, hanging from the sealing, all swaying in a very menacing way indeed. Hiashi was scared shitless at the thought of being forced to ride in this... Carriage?

Seeing Hiashi squirm at the sight of Kankouro nearly made Gaara's day. But it would only be completely perfect once he was finished off with his pray.

"_I hope you enjoy the ride, Hiashi. Just tell him where you live, and in what direction, and you'll end up home in relatively good time. And another thing. Once you get home, I expect you to put Hinata in this in your stead, and you'll be __completely debtless to me. Is that understood?"_ Hiashi could onjly nod in mute fear. _"Good. Now, off you go."_

Hiashi entered the carriage with a sense of foreboding. No sooner was the door closed behind him and he seated, that the chains sprang to life and trapped him on the seat. he tried crying out in fear, but one of the chains was blocking his mouth. All he could do was stay still and hope he would survive the trip. But a voice interrupted his thoughts. "I promise to let the chain around your mouth loosen enough for you to tell me where you live if you promise not to scream." Hiashi was so freaked out, he passed out.

When he came to, the voice was still there. "Oh, so you're up. Good. Now listen bub, nod once if you promise to stay quiet and nicely tell me where you live if you want me to lossen the mouth chain, else do whatever else you want, thrash about, try screaming, whatever. Just to let you know though, I won't budge from here until you can decently tell me where you live."

Hiashi nearly died of fright, but forced himself to stay calm, and nodded once, a very small nod. The chain lossened up. "Okay then, where d'you live, bub?" Hiashi told him in a squeaky voice the directions to his home. "Okay, thank you. See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? And I'm going to have to keep that mouth guard bound tight for the rest of the trip bozo. And you better put the girl in me once you get to your destination, got it?" Hiashi nodded, and the chain was once again around his mouth. He spent the rest of the trip in total paralysing fear.

-/-

When Kankouro finaly began to move, Gaara sighed in relief. It had tooken them an entire _hour_ to get this done. _"That fucking man you call a brother wasn't worth it, Hizashi."_ "Maybe not to you, but he is to me." Gaara shrugged. It didn't matter to him, as long as he got his kill.

"_Well, Hizashi, this is the end."_ Hizashi simply nodded. But a question kept bugging Gaara. _"Hizashi."_ Hizashi looked at Gaara, wondering what else the beast wanted. _"Why did you want me to keep Hinata alive?"_ Hizashi smiled. "Because, she's precious to me."

Gaara could only look questionnably at the man. Hizashi provoked him, smiling peacefully there, not caring that his death was but a few moments away. It infuriated him. The bloodlust in him rised up. He attacked.

He smashed Hizashi's skull, killing him on the hit, his victim's blood splattering the vegetation all around them. The scent of the blood drove him mad. He starting eating Hizashi in big, greedy mouthfuls. He tasted so good...

'**Wow, your first taste of human flesh. You must be so happy. You really are a monster.**' Gaara couldn't be bothered to answer. He didn't want to waste time bickering with Shukaku and miss his only chance to eat fresh meat.

He stayed the evening there, tucking in Hizashi's body, his blood rich and flavourful. He left nothing behind, not even the bones. All except for the blood that had spattered on the ground and the trees around them. He turned and left the place contended, returning into his crumbling castle to wait out Kankouro's return with the girl. What a shame he had promised not to kill her.

--

_WOW_ I made Gaara into a monster. Scary. Well, I had planned the beginning of this chapter differently, but it just didn't seem to work out, so this chapter came out instead. I really enjoyed making Hiashi into a fucking coward. Didn't you? And we finaly met Kankouro! Awesome! I'm gonna need time to figure out who does who for the castle people... Shut up.


End file.
